SasuNaru: Tent Factory
by SilverPen Sasuke
Summary: High school. One of the places students go to learn, about themselves and others. Naruto finds his feelings for Sasuke and they find each other dating. Then comes the dreaded school feild trip. They get left behind in a deserted town...
1. Episode 1

PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

"Oi, dobe, how did we get here again?" a young man asked, his dark raven hair dusted with dirt and sand. He wore a school-like uniform including a dark blue tie, a mint blue school shirt and dark gray dress pants. A young man with golden blond hair, now dirty blond, sat next to him wearing the same type of clothes, had his golden head rested on the raven's shoulder.

"The stupid school field trip…" the blonde muttered, wiping sweat off his brow.

The raven sighed and looked away from the blond quietly. It was true. That was how it had all started, just an innocent school field trip to a small deserted town, and the two boys had been left behind.

CHAPTER ONE

"Nya! Hurry up! We're gonna be late now because of you!"

"I hate math and I bet you do too…" It was a normal school day for the two boys. The raven walked after the blonde who was racing towards their classroom.

"Come on Sasuke! I don't like being late!" the blonde said, picking up his pace.

"Fine, go on without me!" Sasuke growled.

"No, just hurry up, puh-leez!" Naruto said, running his hand through his golden hair. Sasuke caught up to him and they raced into their classroom just as the bell went off. Their sensei watched them go to their seats, right in the front and sat together. "Alright children!" she sounded. "As you know we have a major test tomorrow-" and she was cut off by some students moaning. "But anyway, I'm giving you today's period to study these equations for Friday's test! You may have one partner to work with, but that is all!"

Just as the teacher finished, hushed whispers filled the room as students began to talk, but not about math of course. The children began forming groups of four instead of two, ignoring the teacher at the front of the room. Sasuke and Naruto joined their desks together, and then Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba joined. Their conversation started up right away.

"Oi, did you hear about the field trip to a deserted town somewhere around like 20 miles away?" Kiba started off. Neji said nothing while everyone else nodded.

"You'll be right at home eh, Sasuke?" the brunette poked fun.

"Oh stop. I'm sure you would find a pack of wolves right away!" the raven countered. Kiba snorted in disagreement. Naruto looked from Kiba to Sasuke.

"Don't be like that Kiba-kun!" he said to the brunette. "But besides, when is the trip?"

"Next week on Monday, so in four days and also, my party is on Saturday night. Bring anyone you want, just remember to bring girls too..." he snickered.

"Iie, don't be such a baka..." Shikamaru spoke up. "We all know only a couple people are coming anyway."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. Good time for him to speak up. Kiba and Shikamaru were now in a heated discussion, so Sasuke turned to Naruto, since Neji probably wouldn't talk to him.

"You going to dog boy's party?"

"Yeah, p-probably..."

"Ah, you guys close friends?"

Naruto nodded quietly and looked away from the raven, his face a bit flushed. The blonde looked at the clock to distract himself.

"Maa! It's last period!" said the blonde and he put his arms behind his head like usual and smiled. The raven watched him quietly. "Last period, my favorite..." Sasuke mumbled.

Everyone became quiet in the room as they all began to watch the clock. Naruto ignored it slightly and began doodling in one of his notebooks; Sasuke would glance at the clock in between watching Naruto doodle and listening to Neji and Kiba talk about nonsense; Shikamaru had fallen asleep.

"C'mon stupid bell..." Sasuke muttered.

"Remember students! Test on Tuesday! It's been moved! Teacher's meeting is tomo-" she was interrupted by the ring of the bell. All the students rushed to the door to get out, but Sasuke and Naruto sat in their seats until everyone else left the classroom, then they got up and left to go to their lockers.

Soon as they got there, both boy's pulled open their lockers and tried to organize them a bit, putting all their books away for the weekend. "Sasuke, what are you doing tomorrow since we have off?" the blonde asked suddenly. Sasuke and Naruto both had bottom lockers since they were only sophomores. The raven sat up and looked at him. "Eh? I don't know, probably stay at home and relax..." he answered Naruto's question and closed his locker, locking the large lock on it quietly.

"Oh, I-I was wondering if maybe I could come visit..." the blonde said a bit shyly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why not, but my oniichan might say otherwise but I'll try to work something out, kay?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Hai, just tell him a friend's coming over!" he giggled, closing and locking his own locker.

They sat there quietly before Naruto must have suddenly remembered something as he pulled his book bag over his shoulder and pulled open the zipper, pulling out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Sasuke while closing his book bag. "Maa, I drew it during class for you Sasuke," Naruto smiled shyly. The raven raised an eyebrow and unfolded the sheet of paper to see a detailed picture of... himself?

"Um..." was all Sasuke said at the moment as he looked down at the drawing. It was a pencil drawing of Sasuke gazing off into space, his eyes seeming to look out into the dark and his bangs hung over in his face, the collar of his shirt sticking up on the corners of his face. "Eh, Arigatou Naruto," he breathed, folding it back up and he put it into his shirt pocket. "I'll take it home and put it somewhere safe," the raven said smiling.

The blonde smiled and stood, then reached down and helped Sasuke up. They both smiled at each other and pounded knuckles before they both headed off for home.

OoOoOoOoO

Friday – 9:30 am

RavenSharingan15 has logged on at 9:33 am

**(A/N: They have technology in this one 3)**

WhirlpoolFox321 has logged on at 9:40 am

RavenSharingan15: hey! You're on today?

WhirlpoolFox321: oh? Uh yeah. Computer decided to work 2day.

RavenSharingan15: that's good. Talked to Itachi-nii-san last night and he said he doesn't care if you come over, just as long as we're quiet. He has exams coming up in college and needs to study.

WhirlpoolFox321: x3 he's always working, ne? Oi, does he still wear those glasses?

RavenSharingan15: ? Yeah, why?

WhirlpoolFox321: cause they're cute! So kawaii! You should wear glasses.

RavenSharingan15: I do wear glasses, but I usually don't need them for school.

WhirlpoolFox321: only when you read! I never get to see you wear them anymore!

RavenSharingan15: thought you hated them.

WhirlpoolFox321: who said that?

RavenSharingan15: Kiba and Neji.

WhirlpoolFox321: I said I didn't like glasses on _them!_

RavenSharingan15: okay, anyway, don't come over before 1 alright? Less you would want to be kicked out by oniisan...

WhirlpoolFox321: okay! Mata ne! I have some things to do before I come over! Byes!

RavenSharingan15: bye Naruto.

WhirlpoolFox321 has left at 10:01 am

RavenSharingan15 has left at 10:02 am

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke sighed as he began pulling his wash out of the dryer and folded it to put it in one of the baskets near him labeled 'Sasuke' or 'Itachi'. He muttered something under his breath as he began to fold up one of his school shirts. The raven suddenly stopped when he spotted something sticking out of the shirt's pocket. It was a worn piece of sketch paper... no...

His eyes widened as he slid out the crumbled piece of paper that had been washed, dried, and ruined. "Chikushou!" he cursed under his breath. It was now ruined, but he carefully took it and put it into one of the pockets in the jeans he was wearing. Sasuke sighed and pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose gently, then continued folding the wash.

"Oi! Itouto!" Sasuke heard someone call down the stairs. Why couldn't his brother come downstairs and talk? He sighed and responded clearly: "Nani? What is it? I'm busy!"

"Sorry! But your friend, the blonde, is outside in his car!"

"Tell him I'll be right up!"

"Alright!"

Sasuke sighed and folded up the last bits of clothes, put the baskets at one side of the room and raced up the stairs from the basement. He hated it down there; it always smelled like stale water and dirty socks. The raven hoped he didn't smell like dirty socks and musty water!

As he got to the kitchen, he pulled down the sleeves of his baby blue sweater, which was loose fitting and hung off his shoulders, the kind of sweaters he personally loved, with a dark purple T shirt under it with the neck cut so it hung on his shoulders, but higher up than the sweater. He also wore dark blue jeans that were loose but comfortable and not falling off his hips, and he also wore black socks. Sasuke turned a corner out of the large dining room **(A/N: his house is pretty big)** and into the living room where Naruto sat on the couch.

The blonde looked up at him and smiled. Today, the blonde was wearing a red jacket **(A/N: sports kind)** with a large orange number 3 on the back and he wore a light orange shirt under it. He also wore loose, baggy, dark khaki pants with many pockets on them. The blonde wore white socks and white sneakers to tie it all together.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! I see you're wearing your glasses!" Naruto smiled up at him, his tan skin making his teeth look dazzling white.

Sasuke nodded. "So I am," he said, sitting next to the blonde on the couch. Naruto looked at him.

"Your nii-san led me to your living room, and just getting HERE was hard! Your place is huge!" he exaggerated by holding his arms out wide, almost knocking the glasses off Sasuke's face.

"Why do you say that?" the raven commented.

"Well, all I have is an apartment and you have almost this whole house to yourself!"

"Ne, I do, but I have to earn my keep and go to school."

"Maa! That must stink!" Naruto said jokingly. Sasuke shook his head gently and smiled at Naruto. "It's not all that bad though..." he said and Naruto smiled at him, then he looked up when his name was called: "Sasuke itouto... I see you found him..."

"Yes I did Itachi," Sasuke responded, looking at the older sibling who had coal black hair and dark eyes. He was standing on the stairs, looking down at the two. Itachi smiled and waved slightly to Naruto before going back up the stairs to study.

Sasuke shook his head gently as he watched his brother leave. "I would say, 'Let's go up to my room,' but since oniisan is up there, he'd probably yell at us..." he said as he turned to face Naruto. The blonde smiled. "It's alright; we can stay down here if you want."

"Sure, okay."

They became quiet, and then the blonde looked at Sasuke, his face flushed. "Neh, Sasuke..."

"Hai?"

"Um, I came over here to well, tell you something. Erm, I... I-I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, ever since grade school I guess I've felt this way. It's just that I didn't know how you might react, even though it seemed you felt the same way..." the blonde said, trying to hint something to the raven. Sasuke looked at him and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "What are you saying?" he asked and leaned in close to the blonde's face. Naruto's face turned a darker shade of pink.

"Boku..."

"Well, if you can't say it... you can show me..." the raven murmured to Naruto, urging him on.

The blonde looked away, his face flushed tomato red, and he took a deep breath.

"Boku no ai anata no desu!" he breathed. Sasuke tilted his head to the side in confusion. Did the blonde just say what he thought he said?

"I love you!" Naruto said as he whipped his head around to face Sasuke, to see his face, but instead, they were too close and their lips crashed together in a kiss, lasting for a few moments.

Suddenly, Naruto broke away and inched away from Sasuke, inching towards the arm of the couch. "I'm sorry!" he said and he sat, his arms wrapped around his knees.

Sasuke looked away quietly, not wanting to answer. "It's fine..." the boy murmured, sighing inwardly as his thoughts leaned toward Naruto. He knew that Sasuke had feelings for him. They had been friends forever! The blonde kept his eyes on Sasuke, but the raven wouldn't look at him. "Sasuke? Sasuke-kun?"

The raven raised his eyes from the ground and looked at the blond.

"Do... Do y-you feel the same? D-Do you feel the s-same a-about me?"

OoOoOoOoO

**This is my other story about Sasuke and Naruto in high school and they start going out and stuff... yeah... Um, let me know what you think in reviews so I can get more idea and everything so I can write the next chapter! Thankies!**


	2. Episode 2

CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO**

The raven bit his own lip. How could he explain himself to the 15 year old in front of him? Show him? Tell him? Sasuke could try and tell him and see if he could get it. Yes! He felt the same way!

"I, um, well... yeah-"

He was cut off surprisingly by the noise of music, a kind of beat boxing or happy tone, from a cell phone. Sasuke sighed inwardly again as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small slim phone. He slid up the top and clicked a button. It was Neji.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Oi, you answered."

"Yeah, but I'm kinda in the middle of something at the moment."

"Oh, well before you go, are you coming to Kiba's party?"

"Hai..."

"The cute blonde tagging along? Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde and got a weird feeling in his chest after Neji had called him that. Was he, jealous that Neji had called him that and that he wanted Naruto to come to the party? Well, the blonde was pretty unique when it came to his golden hair and azure eyes. "Yeah, but he's coming with me..." Sasuke said as he tried to hide the bit of anger in his voice, more like jealousy.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's ebony eyes, and the azure in the blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle and the raven got lost in them.

"Eh, I'll see you guys at the party tomorrow then. Talk to you later!" Neji said, hanging up, making the raven move the phone away from his face and close it.

"Who was it?" came the question from Naruto. "Oh, it was Neji. Wanted to know if we were coming..."

"Of course we are!" Naruto smiled. Then he stopped smiling, like he was thinking about something. Sasuke suddenly reached forward and grabbed the blonde's hand quietly. "Naruto..." the raven murmured.

Naruto could feel heat rising to his cheeks. "Nani?" the blonde murmured. Sasuke looked him in the eyes. "I... I do share the same feelings you have for me..." he got out, but then stopped. Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Does t-this m-mean we're... uh, dating?" the blonde stammered out the thought.

The raven whipped up his eyes to look at him. "I guess, but don't tell anyone at the party alright?"

"Hai! I won't!" the blonde said giddily.

"Or anyone else okay?"

"Alright!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

_THE PARTY_

"Alright, see ya there, and I'll be early." -CLICK-

Sasuke had just gotten off the phone with Kiba and was on his way to the brunette's house now. He walked down the sidewalk wearing one of his favorite low cut sweaters with an elaborate black design on the front. He also wore black Capri pants to match the white and black sweater and on his feet he wore a favorite pair of sandals that had black and whiter stripes on them. He also wore his glasses. Naruto had bugged Sasuke into wearing his glasses to the party. He had refused but wore them anyway. Sasuke seemed to have an outfit for any occasion. The young Uchiha continued down the street to his friend's house and reached it soon after.

He walked up to the large house and knocked gently on the door, then waited for an answer. Soon enough, Kiba peered outside and smiled at him.

"Konbanwa! You got here! And I see you're wearing one of your favorite shirts!" the brunette sneered.

"Eh, special occasion. Kiba, you know my parents and brother, they don't like me going out by myself much..."

"True!" the brunette said and let it at that. "Well, come in!" Kiba said and opened the door then moved out of the doorway to let Sasuke inside.

"Arigatou," he said and stepped inside, wiping his shoes off on the mat before going any further. When he got inside, he looked around and found the place looking pretty spiffy, compared to the beginning of the week.

"It's nothing much yet, but once more people get here we'll set out food and drinks and turn on the sound system. Just you wait! It's gonna be a blast!" the brunette smiled as he lay a hand on the raven's shoulder. Sasuke nodded. There WOULD be more people, yes. Hopefully, his _boyfriend_ would arrive soon too.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke sat on one of the couches in the room, watching the people dance. His eyes wandered the crowd of people for a certain blonde who had just disappeared among a small group of girls and a couple boys. Naruto was wearing a short sleeve shirt and a hooded vest, the shirt was orange while the vest was black, and wore very dark purple Capri pants. Black sandals adorned his feet.

'Safety Dance' was now playing on the stereo system that was blasting the music out. Sasuke could see the top of the spiky blonde head he was looking for. Naruto had disappeared into the crowd with a girl named Hinata, but now he seemed to be with someone else. Now the boy was hip grinding with Kiba and an unknown girl, probably Kiba's friend, was dancing along side the blonde and brunette. Sasuke gnashed his teeth together and bit his lip to keep from getting up and going to talk to the Uzumaki.

Sasuke sighed and ignored it, then stretched out his legs a bit, then sat back up. Someone had almost stumbled over his feet. That someone was Haku, who looked bewildered for a moment before he looked at Sasuke, and he noticed something. The young kid was drunk! Well, it wasn't Sasuke's problem so too bad. Haku moved away into the crowd and Sasuke sighed once again.

A few moments later, Naruto pushed through the crowd and came over to the couch and sat next to Sasuke. "Man, dancing makes you warm up!" Naruto said as he pulled off his vest. The raven glanced over at him and the music suddenly began to slow a bit as a new song started up. 'Time of Your Life' now played on the system, everyone finding pairs to dance. Naruto smiled and began to tap his foot lightly to the beat. A moment later, he had turned to Sasuke and tugged on the boy's sleeve.

"Neh! Sasu-kun, can we get something to drink and go upstairs where it's quiet?"

"Uh, we can get something to drink and ask Kiba to go up there, sure."

"I asked already! He said it's okay Sasuke," the blonde urged as he began to head for the drinks with Sasuke close behind. The raven tapped Naruto on the shoulder, "Get me an ice tea please!" Naruto nodded and handed him an ice tea and got a soda for himself, then they headed for the stairs.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right! I hope you have the time of your life!" Naruto sung right along with the music as they headed upstairs. Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled. The blonde was so sprightly...

When they reached the rooms, Naruto began looking in all the doors to find the bedroom. As soon as he found it, they marched in, well Naruto did anyway, and he sat on the end of the bed while Sasuke sat on a small chair, crossing his feet at the ankle. He then took a sip of the ice tea and made a weird face.

"Nani? What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto said when he saw this. Sasuke shrugged. "Tasters a bit weird, but I think it's too much lemon. Never liked lemon much..." Sasuke said and looked at the cup, then began to finish it off. Naruto did the same and set his empty cup on the table near the bed. Sasuke set his empty cup on the floor and he sighed. Naruto then smiled and hummed along to the music 'Numa Numa Song' that they could hear downstairs.

Then the blonde stopped humming as an awkward noise came from his direction. Sasuke looked over at him. "What was that?" the raven asked and Naruto's face flushed a bit.

"Nothing!"

"Didn't sound like 'nothing'..."

The sound came again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He knew what it was now. The blonde's stomach was growling!

"Naruto, if you're hungry, they have a table of food downstairs, you know. I mean Kiba probably wouldn't mind if you brought something up here," Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head and smiled a bit. "They don't have anything I like down there..." he informed.

"Oh..." Sasuke said before an awkward silence set in. The raven then cleared his throat and stood, picking up his cup and then headed and got Naruto's cup. "Well, I'm going to throw these out before anything else gets awkward, kay?" he said and walked out of the room.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward!" was the last thing Sasuke heard Naruto say. Sasuke went down to the bathroom and threw the cups out before he walked back to the bedroom. He froze silently when he opened the door a crack. Sasuke didn't seem to breathe at the sight he was seeing at the time.

Naruto had pulled off his orange shirt and was sitting on the bed and staring at the floor quietly. He had probably been warm from dancing. Sasuke walked in and over to the bed and sat next to the blond quietly and grabbed his hand lightly. "Just what you said before Naru-kun and now _you_ are making it awkward..." Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in the blonde's ear. He saw Naruto shiver slightly. "I am?" he asked as he set his head on the raven's shoulder, looking up at him with his bright azure eyes. Sasuke smiled.

Something seemed to cross Naruto's mind because his eyes flickered away for a moment.

"Anything wrong Naruto?" Sasuke murmured as he put an arm around the blonde's bare shoulders. Naruto looked away and bit his lip. "I... I wanted to ask..."

"What?"

"W-Would you... um..."

"Would I what Naru-kun?"

"Would you kiss me?" the blonde said, sitting back up on the bed, Sasuke letting go of him. The raven raised an eyebrow quietly. "Why?" Sasuke muttered. He could see Naruto's face turning a light shade of pink. "I-I just thought t-that maybe y-you could... since, well, w-we're going o-out..." the boy tried to explain his own thoughts out loud.

Sasuke looked at the blond and then lay down next to him, propped up by his elbows. "If you wanted to, why not just kiss me?" he questioned. Naruto blinked once and frowned a bit. "I d-don't know..." he breathed.

Then their was a sudden movement as Sasuke lay down next to Naruto and put a finger on his lips. "Of course I'll kiss you... baka..." he murmured. Naruto's face turned a deeper red than before and he could feel Sasuke's breath on his face. The raven moved forward, moving his finger from the blonde's lips, who in turn blinked and moved a little closer to Sasuke as the raven kissed him gently on the lips.

A few seconds later, Naruto broke away from the kiss and huffed out a sigh. Sasuke once again rose an eyebrow, this time in curiosity to what the blonde before him was thinking. "Something wrong?" he asked. Naruto didn't answer as he looked toward the doorway, his bright azure eyes widening and pink appearing on his cheeks again. "Nya! I'm sorry Kiba-kun!" the blonde squealed as he shot up and grabbed his shirt and pulled it on in a rushed manner. The brunette had seen them kiss and he had a questioning look on his face, also mixed with curiosity and confusion.

"Naruto-kun? What's going on?" the brunette managed to get out of his mouth.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met as they glanced at each other in fear and confusion.

OoOoOoOoO

**Thankies so much for looking at the second chapter. :3 They got caught! Oh dear Naruto's daddeh! I hope they don't get in trouble! RUN NARUTO RUN!**

**Shadow: o.o um... she means we hope you enjoyed the story and that you will look forward to the future chapters and what happens to our two mischievous lovers... **


	3. Episode 3

CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE**

Naruto panicked and waved his hands in the air, his face still flushed. "Nothing! It was nothing Kiba-kun!" he said, his voice coming out in a squeal. Kiba looked at both boys, and then he closed the door.

Sasuke took his glasses off and began to clean them with his sleeve, hiding his feelings a bit. The brunette almost totally ignored Naruto and he marched over to Sasuke who sat on the bed speechless.

"What did you do to him, Uchiha?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, Chikushou!" What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything to the blonde you're talking about..." Sasuke said, placing his glasses back on his nose and pushing them up on the bridge of his nose. Kiba seemed furious with Sasuke. Naruto could see that. What was up with his friend?

"Maa, Kiba-kun, he didn't do anything to me..." Naruto said, grabbing the brunette's wrist in the process. Kiba looked at him and tore his hand away. The blonde's eyes were beginning to feel teary. He didn't like it when people yelled and fought. It was just terrible and he didn't like that Kiba was yelling at Sasuke like that.

Sasuke had stood and was facing Naruto and Kiba. "I don't want to get into a fight..." he said, raising his arms as if defending himself, "...so I'll just leave..." Both Naruto and Kiba gave him a look as he headed for the door. The brunette snorted and gave Sasuke a 'good riddance' look. But then Naruto was determined not to let his crush leave.

The boy spun around and grabbed the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and tugged on it gently. "Iie, don't leave!" Naruto begged. Sasuke closed his eyes lightly as he rested his hand on the doorknob. "You don't have to go home!" Naruto said, tears building behind his eyes.

"You, Sasuke, don't have to go home. Just get the hell out!" Kiba countered the blonde's pleads for Sasuke to stay.

The raven's eyes flickered open and went from Naruto to Kiba and back. "Oi, Naruto... I'll miss you, but I'll have to call you tomorrow alright?" Sasuke murmured the missing part, but the rest he said loudly.

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "O-okay Sasuke-kun..." Kiba was smiling as the raven opened the door and went downstairs. The blonde watched quietly and sighed, grabbing his vest and putting it back on. "Ne, Kiba, I'll see you on Monday..." Naruto said, walking outside the room, down the stairs and out to his car. He opened the door and hopped in, bringing out his keys and turned on the car. He would go find Sasuke and apologize for Kiba. The brunette had been a real teme and he didn't like it one bit.

Soon enough, the blonde was driving in the direction of the Uchiha's residence. Sasuke was walking home since Kiba's house wasn't far from his own. Naruto was stopped at a stop sign when he saw someone walk across the street wearing sandals, a certain white and black sweater with black Capri pants. The boy smiled and honked the horn a little, then rolled down the window and waved. It was Sasuke. The raven haired boy walked up to the driver's side window and looked at the driver, blinking a couple times to adjust his vision a bit.

"Naruto-kun? That you? What are you doing?"

"Coming to get you teme!"

"You should be at the party dobe. I was going home."

"So? Kiba was an ass to you and I didn't like it so I wanted to come looking for you! You can get in, I'll be happy to drive you home!" Naruto said as Sasuke walked around the front of the car to the passenger side and climbed in. "Thanks... and nice car," the raven said and gave a small smile to the blonde. The car was a deep orange older convertible. "Hehehehe! Thanks, but you probably have a better one!"

It was the last thing they said as Naruto drove to the Uchiha house to drop him off. When he pulled up in front of the house, he once again marveled at the mansion like house. Sasuke clicked open the door and got out and Naruto rolled down the window to look at Sasuke. The blonde gave a small smile to him.

"Thanks for the ride..."

"Not a problem!"

"..."

"Nani?"

"Give me a call tomorrow alright?" Sasuke said, fixing the collar of his low cut sweater.

"Hai! I will!" Naruto gave him a little salute with his hand.

"Alright. You better call me!" the boy called as he began to walk away from the car.

"I promise!" Naruto called, rolling up his window and pulled away from the house to head home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Good morning! This is KON radio here for your morning music and news! That last song was dedicated to Hannah in Konoha! Hope you enjoyed that song Hannah. Next is weather and traffic; coming up on KON-" the radio was cut off by a snooze button. Sasuke lay under the covers on his large two person bed, groaning when he flipped over onto his side to face away from the radio. He opened his eyes and blinked with drowsiness. The raven pulled the dark blue covers up to his chin and cuddled into them. He didn't want to get up. It was a Sunday and he was flat out tired. The time on the clock read '10'. Sasuke sighed into the covers and felt his stomach grumble. He knew he would have to get up sooner or later, no matter if he wanted to or not.

He lay there for a moment, and then sighed as he heard a tapping on his bedroom door. "Sasuke-sama!" one of the many maids called. "Breakfast is downstairs in the parlor room," she said in a happy manor.

"Alright, I'll be down then..." Sasuke said after a quiet yawn.

"Hai! We'll keep the food warm for you!"

The boy sighed and sat up slowly and pulled the covers off. Sasuke got out of bed and left it the way it was. No point in making it when one of the maids would come in and fix it later anyway. He walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to the first floor and headed to the parlor room. It was one of his favorite rooms in the house because of all the plants in it. All these small ferns and trees lined the edges of the room and he enjoyed the peacefulness of it.

Sasuke got to the room and opened it quietly to find his breakfast sitting on the table. It was blueberry congee and orange slices with hot tea. He walked over and sat down and saw the other breakfast prepared on the other side of the table. Itachi was probably going to join him some time or another. In the mean time, he broke apart his chopsticks and then picked up an orange slice and took a bite, keeping his gaze on the door.

Just as he had predicted, Itachi soon came through the door and joined him at the table. "Ohayo ototou..." the older Uchiha said as he sat. Sasuke nodded to him as he finished off the congee and took another bite of orange. "Oh, and Sasuke, okaasan wants to see you before you go anywhere. She wanted to talk to you before you go anywhere or invite anyone over. Something about father leaving on a trip..."

"Otousan? He's going on a trip?" Sasuke said after he took a sip of tea.

Itachi nodded quietly. "Yes, I guess okaasan just wants to talk to you..." Itachi smiled. "You are the youngest after all..."

Sasuke snorted and stood up, moving then pushing his chair in. He walked to the doorway and motioned a goodbye to Itachi. The raven sighed and headed for the stairs again, this time going to the third floor. As soon as he reached it, he began to walk down the corridor until he reached one room in which he knocked on the door. A gentle 'come in' came from inside and he then opened the door and entered. His mother sat at her desk and she smiled then motioned for the drowsy Sasuke to take a seat.

"Ah, I'm guessing Itachi told you about your father, yes?"

"Hai."

"Good. He's going on a couple months business trip to America to take care of something. I just wanted to let you know he wouldn't be here."

Her son nodded. "I've got it..." he said, standing up. She smiled at him. "Arigatou okaasan. Thank you for informing me," Sasuke said and he bowed, then headed for the door. She smiled and waved to him.

"Have a good Sunday Sasuke-kun..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke found himself staring at his cell phone, waiting for the blonde to call. Why wouldn't he call? He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair he sat on, staring at the cell phone that was held in his left hand.

"Baka... he doesn't call me, I'll call him..." he said, thinking about calling the blonde. The raven would give him five more minutes before he called. If he didn't call by then, the blonde was going to get an earful.

A few minutes later, Sasuke just deciding to call Naruto, the phone began to play a slow but happy ring-tone and the name 'Naruto' lit up on the front of Sasuke's phone. He slid it open and clicked the green button.

"Ohayo!"

"It's afternoon baka..."

"I know! But I didn't get to say good morning did I?"

"Why didn't you call earlier?"

"Figured you might not want to hear me right when you woke up!"

"I wouldn't have cared, but you got me worried. Then I was wondering if you were going to pop in the door instead of calling."

"Hehehehe! I still might do that if you want me to visit!" the blonde snickered and smiled on the other end. Sasuke sighed and smiled a bit. Yes, he wanted the blonde to come over and be with him. He seemed to like it when Naruto was around.

"Of course you can come over," Sasuke said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Okay! When should I arrive?"

"Come on over now if you want."

"Alright! Hai! I'll be over ASAP!"

"I'll see you then..."

"Yep! Bye!"

"Bye." Sasuke slid the phone shut and looked at the front door. Now he would just have to wait for the blond to tap on the door and let it swing open to find the blonde staring in at him, smiling his bright smile and his beautiful blond locks stick up around his face.

OoOoOoOoO

**Just to let yawl know... um, smut, yes smut, is in the next chapter... this all builds up to them getting stuck and having smex and blah. Okies, enough about me, please, PLEASE give reviews on this! I need more ideas and they are popping in my head but it's very hard to get them down on paper or on the computer. If anyone has ideas or just want to tell me something in a review, it would be much appreciated!**

**SilverPen Sasuke**


	4. Episode 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: This is SasuNaru!**

**Okies people. Believe me, this is a hard chapter w and also, I want to say I may be going to an anime con! My first one too! If I go, I will be dressing up as Sasuke and will be meeting a friend there and she will be Naruto and we will form SasuNaru 3 it will be too cool!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Naruto arrived soon after the call and the blond sat on the couch with Sasuke again. Naruto wore an orange T-shirt with black designs on it along with red Capri pants and black sneakers. Sasuke wore a dark lilac sweater and dark purple khaki pants, but he had gray socks on with no shoes.

"What can we do?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat down beside him again after he had ran to the kitchen to do something quickly.

"If you'd like to go up to my room..." the raven murmured. The blond raised an eyebrow. "Only if you want to!" he responded. Oh Sasuke wanted to. He knew Naruto was hinting at it, so he stood and took Naruto's hand helped him up. "Then let us go..." he said. He then led Naruto to the large stair case. He began leading him up the stairs, taking him to the second floor.

"Kami-sama! Your house is like the school!" Naruto said as he could see the staircase still going up. "Yeah, but the school is much bigger..." Sasuke said, walking down the hallway with Naruto on his heels.

"This is my room..." Sasuke said, pointing to the one door that was painted a dark blue-purple color. He went and clicked open the door to show Naruto his large room with the king sized bed and the dressers and the walk in closet. Naruto mused at how large the bedroom was. "Your bedroom is three times the size of mine!" the blonde said and twirled around, sitting on the end of the bed, smiling. Sasuke smiled at him a bit. "You like my room, ne?"

"Hai! Love it!" the blonde responded.

Sasuke sat next to him on the bed and looked at the blond in the eyes, causing him to blush and look away. "There anything you want or need?" Sasuke asked gently. Naruto looked at him a bit wide-eyed. "Um..." Sasuke smiled saying, "It's okay. Unless you don't want anything..."

"Iie! A kiss!" he blurted out loudly and looked away, his face red. Sasuke moved over a bit to Naruto and the blond looked at him. The raven gripped his chin and kissed Naruto gently on the lips like he was pleading for something. He let go of the blonde's chin as he stared at him with his mouth slightly open. Sasuke kissed the blonde again, this time slipping his tongue inside the boy's mouth, exploring. Naruto tasted like sweets. That's how he could describe the taste of the blonde. And he liked it; normally the raven despised sweets, but the blond had a taste about him. Sasuke watched as the blonde closed his eyes and then Sasuke ran his tongue over the roof of Naruto's mouth.

That's when Naruto let out a little mewl and broke away. It was the cutest noise that had come from him. Sasuke backed off and licked his lips, looking at Naruto quietly the whole time. This just made him want the blonde more and more. Naruto could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. How could he have let Sasuke kiss him like that? The blond felt something on his shoulder and he looked to find Sasuke wrapping his arm around him.

"Maa! Sasuke what are you-" the boy was cut off when Sasuke began to kiss his neck then work his was slowly down to Naruto's collar bone, making Naruto shiver. "Sas-Sasuke-kun..." Naruto said, taking a hold of Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. Naruto shivered as Sasuke bit him on the collar bone.

"Nya! Itai! That hurt!" the blonde whined, rubbing his neck, trying to look at the acquired mark on his neck that Sasuke had given him.

"Gomen nasia, gomen nasia..." Sasuke said, kissing and licking the spot on his neck after moving Naruto's hand away. Naruto mewled a bit again as he felt Sasuke's hot breath on his neck. "This is so fast..." Naruto said, his face red. "Demo..." he murmured.

"What?" Sasuke murmured.

"I like it. I-I like being here with y-you..." Naruto breathed. "I'm glad i-it's you and no o-one else..."

Naruto suddenly brought his arms up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the raven's chest, letting out a small huff.

Sasuke smiled a bit. "I'm glad you feel that way... I feel the same about you Naru... I love you too." Naruto bit his lip. They both felt the same way for each other! Sasuke began to twirl his finger around in Naruto's lower back and the blond moaned a bit.

"C'mon Naruto..." the raven murmured in Naruto's ear. "Take your shirt off and I'll take off mine if you like. I'd like to see that tan chest of yours again..."

Naruto turned his head a bit in a 'no' manner, ten looked up at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "Iie? Why not? What are you hiding under there?" Sasuke murmured, playing with the bottom of Naruto's shirt.

"Nothing. It's j-just..."

"If it's nothing, you should be able to take it off Naru-chan..."

Naruto blushed. He had called him a girl! Wasn't Sasuke thinking right? The blonde wondered because the raven moved away from him and began to pull his shirt off over his head. Naruto raised his head and watched as Sasuke threw his shirt on the floor, his pale skin glowing in the dimly lit room.

"See? It's fine..." he said, trying to urge the blonde on. Naruto looked Sasuke up and down and he looked pretty good. Maybe Naruto could change his mind.

The raven wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and looked at him in the eyes. "Don't you like this?" he whispered for only the blond to hear. No one else would ever hear him, no one because he loved only Naruto.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's arms off of him and began to pull the shirt up over his head. He would do as Sasuke said and he threw his shirt onto the floor.

Silence.

Naruto knew what Sasuke was staring at. "What is that? A tattoo on your stomach?" he cooed. Naruto nodded and lay down on his back quietly. There was a swirl on the boy's stomach with weird markings entwined with it in parts. Sasuke smiled and began to trace the swirl marking with his index finger from the inside out.

"A-Ahahaha! No-o! That tickles!" Naruto laughed and sat up when Sasuke moved his hand out of the way. The blonde hunched over and giggled quietly. He then noticed it became quiet and looked back up at Sasuke. The raven gave a gentle smile. "Sensitive, ne?" he murmured. Naruto looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Oi, Naruto..."

"Hai?"

"Would _you_ go any further?"

"Eh, w-what do you mean?" the blond asked.

Sasuke sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him again. "I mean really, would you go any further..." he murmured, lips pursed together. Naruto's face was even redder than before, and probably couldn't get any darker.

"You mean..."

"Yeah..." he said gently, not wanting Naruto to leave.

The blonde seemed to be in deep thought. Sasuke could see it in his eyes. "I... I guess..." the blonde murmured. He smiled. "Let me help you get those off..." Sasuke said, unzipping the blonde's pant zipper. Naruto pulled his hand away and then slipped down Sasuke's pants. "I can do it myself, though I don't know about you..." he said, snickering in his mind.

The raven quirked a brow and watched as Naruto slipped his pants off in the slowest manner. "Okay, now I'm ready!" Naruto said as he dropped his pants on the floor with everything else and faced Sasuke.

"But, I want to say something..." the blond said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

The blonde looked away quietly, like he was still thinking of what to say. "This is my first time… I don't know what to do…" Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke, his azure eyes looking a bit dull at the truth.

The raven smiled. "It'll be all fine alright? Trust me, I know what I'm doing…I can help you through it if you like…"

That's when Naruto perked up a bit, looking at him quietly. "Okay!" Naruto said smiling as Sasuke sat next to him on the bed. "Alright, now sit on my lap…" Sasuke murmured and Naruto obeyed, getting up to sit on his lap. It was quiet for a few moments...

"SAAAASUKEE!!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Yep, this is it people. 3 They get gone! Lol. JK JK. And anyone if are out there and want to suggest any pairings I should write about next, just give me a review with your suggestion. I would be happy to look into it D And also, can boys have man babies? I want these two to get married and live together... ANIME BOSTON! I must goeth! I will hopefully be getting a Sasuke outfit so I can go with my BFFAE so we can be SasuNaru... 3 lurve ya Ari-chan! **

**SilverPen Sasuke**


	5. Episode 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

All Naruto could hear was heavy breathing. He could feel a heavy weight on top of him. Naruto didn't dare open his eyes. The blonde opened an eye, just a bit.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"C-Could you possibly g-get off me?"

"No..."

"It's hard to breath!"

"I'm comfortable..."

Well, he certainly wasn't! Naruto tried to push Sasuke off, but he wouldn't budge. Then, Sasuke suddenly rolled off of him onto the bed. The raven let out a big huff. "Oi, Naru-kun. You know its Monday right?" Naruto let out the weirdest noise, like a gasp mixed with a word. Sasuke wasn't going to ask what the blond said as Naruto shot up and began putting on his clothes hurriedly.

"Sasuke! The field trip! It's one of the last things before the year is almost over!" he whined, slipping his shirt back on. Sasuke sighed and got out of the bed to go put new clothes on. He slipped on clean boxers and looked over at Naruto. "If you're going on to school Naruto, I suggest on putting a uniform on..." the raven said as he slipped on a pair of school pants. That's when Naruto looked down at himself and panicked. "I wasn't planning on staying over teme! I need to borrow a uniform for today!"

Sasuke shrugged and pointed to the walk in closet. "In the front row are my uniforms. Put one on and then get out here..." he said, buttoning up the mint blue top. Naruto nodded and went into the closet and shut the door behind him, leaving Sasuke in the main part of his room, shaking his head.

A few minutes later, Naruto came out wearing one of Sasuke's uniforms and Sasuke thought he looked great in it. The young Uchiha had just put his glasses on, wanting Naruto to notice.

"Now we just have to get to school!" Naruto said.

"Take my car. I'm driving."

"You crazy?! Let me drive!"

"No! It's my car! I'm driving!" was the last thing Sasuke said before both boys rushed out the door, down the stairs and out to the car so they could head to school. Sasuke had checked the time. They could still make it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hurry up! I'm getting a window seat!" Sasuke said as he and Naruto were boarding the bus with the rest of their class. "Fine! I'm sitting with you though!" the blonde responded as Sasuke got to one row and took the window seat. Naruto sat next to him and began looking around, everyone else chatting loudly with friends and bus partners.

The blonde sighed and sat back in his seat, closing his eyes. "I so don't want to be here..." he muttered. Sasuke looked at him and snorted. "Why not?"

"Boku no ochiri ga itai desu..." he mumbled, shifting his position.

"You're such a baby!" Sasuke said looking Naruto, who was seemingly asleep. It would be about an hour until they got to their destination. He should have brought something along to do. Oh well. Maybe they could both get some sleep on the way there.

OoOoOoOoO

"Maa! Sasuke-kun! Wake up! We're almost there!" was what Sasuke woke up to, Naruto shaking his shoulder. He lifted his head and blinked, looking at the blonde. "What happened?" Sasuke said a bit drowsily as he sat up.

"We're almost there!" Naruto giggled and smiled. Sasuke sighed and turned his head, looking out the window. All that was seen were bleak, dilapidated houses and buildings on a large desert-like-plain. "We aren't **there** at all. It's the middle of nowhere."

"I know, but this is some historic village we're learning about," Naruto said as he looked out the window. The bus then came to a slow stop, parking in front of a tall building. Sasuke could hear everyone on the bus sitting up in their seats to look around a bit.

The people in the front of the bus began to stand up and file off, going into the 'desert'. Naruto and Sasuke both followed the group and stood with them, not even listening to the teacher who was giving a lecture on the old village. Kiba stood near them with his dog, Akamaru. The school let him bring his pet along only this once.

Sasuke sighed and looked around. How long would they have to be there? He didn't want to be there forever, but if he was with Naruto, he'd be content.

About 15 minutes later, their teacher was leading them around the deserted village, showing them ancient buildings that were probably old schools and houses. Some students actually thought the trip was amusing and they asked lots of questions. The two people who asked the most questions were a boy named Lee and some pinked haired girl named Sakura.

Many students began to become bored and started to dare each other to wither touch one of the buildings or go inside, but most of them were too scared that something bad would happen. One of the kids, named Neji Hyuuga, was the only one to touch one of the buildings. The rest of them were again too scared to do anything.

"Ne, Naruto. Do you see those manukes playing by those buildings?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "I've been watching them the whole time. I'm afraid someone might get hurt!" he said worriedly. Why did Naruto always have to get involved? He would probably rush off after the next person who went to touch one of the buildings. They both watched as Kiba took one of the dares, sticking out his tongue at everyone before he turned and entered the building. Sasuke sighed then looked at Naruto, who had a panic stricken face. There was no time to stop the blonde before he went racing towards the building.

Sasuke raced after his boyfriend yelling at him to come back. He didn't listen to Sasuke as he raced into the building after Kiba. They both ran inside the place, Sasuke almost knocking Naruto over as he ran inside. "Where's Kiba?" the blond asked, looking about. Sasuke didn't know, but he had a bad feeling about being in that building. "Kiba?!" Naruto called out. The raven suddenly cupped a hand over Naruto's mouth. "SHHH!"

Muffled talking came from Naruto's mouth. "I have a bad feeling about being here..." Sasuke said. Then it got silent. The only thing they could hear was a motor starting off into the distance. "-the hell Sasuke! What next?!" Naruto growled as he pulled Sasuke's hand off his mouth and turned to walk toward the entrance of the decrepit, old house. In the distance, they could see a cloud of smoke and all the students were nowhere to be seen. They both exchanged horrified glances.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mewled, wrapping his arms around the raven's arm. "They left us here! Call someone! Kiba, Neji, or anyone!" he yelled. Sasuke tried to shake the blond off. "Calm down!" he said. Then, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and clicked it open, ready to call Neji. Just as he was about to call him, the screen went black on the phone and it played a little tune.

"What was that?"

"My phone just died..."

"Nani?!"

Naruto grabbed the phone from Sasuke and he tried to turn it on. As soon as he turned it on, it would play the tune again and turn off. "We're stuck here..." Naruto muttered. Sasuke sat down quietly on the porch of the house. "No food, no water, nothing but company..."

The blonde sat down next to him. "They'll realize they left us here..." Naruto said as he panicked to think. "I mean, surely the teacher will notice-" he was cut off.

He had been cut off by the light growl of Sasuke's stomach. Both of them hadn't eaten anything since the day before. Naruto snickered and smiled at Sasuke.

"Exactly..." Sasuke muttered and leaned against the building. This is how they got to where they were now. Tired, hungry, hot, and lost.

"Naruto, would you please stop leaning on me," Sasuke asked as he moved his shoulder a bit. "No," the blonde responded. "Well, you're just making it worse because it's hot out..." the raven said. Naruto sighed. "Why don't we just go into one of these buildings Sasuke-kun?" he asked. "I don't trust them..."

Naruto lifted his head and stood, "Well, I'm going inside! It's too damn hot!" the blonde said as he looked at Sasuke and walked inside. Sasuke sighed. Fine, he would join him, even if it were dangerous. He didn't want Naruto to hurt himself OR be alone.

He walked inside and looked at the blond. "I followed," he said, shrugging slightly. Sasuke sat down with Naruto in the shade. He looked over at the blonde, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed and looked at Sasuke as he stood again, pulling out his cell phone. The blonde gave him a questioning look. "I'll be right back. I want to see something alright? Try to turn the phone on and call someone, okay?" Sasuke said, handing him the phone. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke began to walk away, off to the back of the house. Naruto clicked and held the one button on the phone to turn it on. He didn't expect the screen saver to come up. The blond smiled.

"Ne! Sasuke! The phone works!" he called the raven, but the answer he got wasn't from Sasuke.

The sound came from the building, like a big splitting crack. A few bricks fell out of the one side of the building and there was another loud splitting crack.

"NARUTO!!"

That was Sasuke's yell. Naruto spun around to find the raven rushing at him. The blonde was shoved backwards by Sasuke and tumbled over and over, rolling outside through a hole in the wall. The phone was still on. Naruto could see the little light on it. He rolled onto his back and he stopped. There was a crash and stones rolled by him. Then there was the awful silence. It was too loud. Naruto sat up carefully, looking around. No one called his name like he wanted. He stood up and looked at the pile of rubble that had been a building just before.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, trying to get the buzzing out of his ears. "SASUKE!" he yelled, tears welling up behind his eyes. Where was he? Naruto gripped the phone in his hand and walked toward the rubble, kicking some stones out of the way until he was standing in the middle of the mess.

He looked at the phone and opened the address book. Naruto looked through the names and when he came to Gaara no Sabaku, he decided to call him. The blond dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Gaara-kun!"

"Naruto? Why are you using Sasuke's cell? Where are you? I heard they sent Kakashi and Iruka-sensei to come looking for you!"

"If they're coming to look for me, and Sasuke, send an ambulance too," he said to Gaara as he began to lift up rocks and stones. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Did something happen? Are you alright?" Naruto could detect a hint of worry in the red-head's voice. "N-No. I'm f-fine. I-I'm n-not so sure a-about Sasuke. A building c-collapsed and I can't f-find him..." he said, wiping tears off his face. "Calm down alright? Keep looking for Sasuke-san and I'll call and tell the senseis that they need to hurry. I'll call back then, okay?" Gaara tried to comfort him. "I promise I'll call back Naru-chan..."

The blond nodded, wiping tears away still. "O-Okay Gaara-kun..." he said, listening when Gaara hang up. Naruto closed the phone and looked around again. He stuck the phone in his pocket and began to dig through all the rocks, trying to find any sign of the raven.

Naruto moved to another area and began digging. He turned over a large rock carefully and suddenly froze. The blonde didn't want to move, but he forced himself to turn over more and more rocks, uncovering more and more of something.

He lifted another rock and stopped and sniffed, more tears streaming down his face. "No... N-No... not now..." the blond murmured, but his voice squeaked.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled, gripping the collar of his own shirt and pulling on it, his voice feeling as if it would never work again.

The thing he stared at scared him. Now he didn't want to be there. He should have never gone on the field trip and Sasuke should have never come along. He stared down at the battered and bloody body that had been fine only a few minutes earlier. It was Sasuke, his body crumbled into a ball looking weak, helpless, and broken. He had never seen Sasuke look so small or helpless. It looked like he had been broken.

His heart broken.

Broken.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oh dear! What shall we do now? I took it out on Sasuke :P No, no, I'm kidding, but trust me... it's gonna be alright for you Sasuke-kun fan girls and such... Hehehehe. Naruto-chan! I'm sorry, he'll be okay. ... Okay my brain just died. LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS PLEASE-! If I don't get more reviews, I won't be posting any more because I only have 11 reviews for FOUR CHAPTERS... there are people who get 100s on one chapter. I hope I don't sound demanding, it's just it's hard to work on these stories all the time and do nothing else. Plus my computer sucks so I can't be on here all the time to write these, but it's my life: drawing and writing my fanfics. Please people. I will love you guys so much more if you can give me just some more reviews! I'm having a stressful life at the moment. Anyway, enjoy this chapter while it lasts!**

**-SilverPen Sasuke**


	6. Episode 6

CHAPTER SIX

**CHAPTER SIX**

"SASUKE!!"

The raven haired boy lay on his side, his eyes closed and he was curled up in a ball. He didn't even seem to be breathing. Naruto moved more rocks away from him so that he could sit down next to Sasuke. He crossed his legs and carefully lifted Sasuke's head onto his lap and stroked the raven's hair. He didn't know how badly injured he was, but he was unconscious because he didn't respond to anything at the moment.

Naruto looked over Sasuke's features, his tears still falling at the sight. The raven's face had small black and blue marks all over and his bottom lip was swollen slightly. Naruto didn't know the condition of the rest of his body, but he would find out later. Sasuke was now giving small rasping breaths, like he was struggling to breathe, but at least it was a sign of life and the blond let out a sigh of relief. He began to gently massage the raven's temples.

That's what he did for the next half hour. Gaara never called back because Sasuke's cell died after about five minutes of talking. Naruto also kept kissing Sasuke on the forehead for two reasons: well one, he was checking his temperature and two, he just wanted to kiss him.

He thought Sasuke could go at any minute because he would sometimes take a deeper breath and let it out fast, like it hurt. Naruto didn't want him to hurt anymore. He wanted him to wake up and be okay.

"It'll be okay Sasuke-kun..." Naruto murmured as he sat up and it became quiet. That's when he heard it; the rumble of something roving over the deserted streets. Like the sound of a car. Naruto was relieved and all, but he didn't dare get up. He didn't dare get up and leave Sasuke to get hurt again. But he did look around for any sign of the car. The only thing that could have been a car was the cloud of dust off in the distance that was nearing them.

He lifted Sasuke's head off his lap, stood, and placed it gently on the ground. Naruto would go see if it was their senseis, which he was pretty sure it was them. Naruto stood out in the streets and waved his arms around as the car neared. As soon as the driver saw him, they drove to the spot where he was and came to a slow stop.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he said as he came up to the driver's side window. Kakashi smiled under his mask and nodded.

"Konnichiwa, Uzumaki-san. Where's Sasuke?"

"Over there," the blonde pointed to where the raven lay unconscious.

"Alright... We got the news from Gaara-san. Iruka will help you get Sasuke into the back..." he said as Iruka got out of the passenger's side and motioned for Naruto to lead the way. But before they did, Naruto quietly hugged Iruka, then let go and led him to the collapsed building.

As soon as they reached Sasuke, Iruka gasped. The rocks that fell on Sasuke sure did a number on him. He looked the boy over with his eyes, not daring enough to touch him. "Uh, N-Naruto... you can get his shoulders and I'll get his legs." The blonde nodded and slipped his hands under Sasuke's arms, ready to lift. Iruka gripped the raven's ankles, also ready to lift him up. "On three?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"One..."

"Two."

"Three!!"

They both lifted Sasuke up and began to carry him toward the car. Kakashi had opened the back door and put the seats down so both boys could be in the back. Naruto crawled into the car and Iruka helped situate Sasuke before he got into the front seat.

"We need to get him to Konoha hospital Kakashi," Iruka said to him and Kakashi nodded, turning the car around. "Then let's hurry!" said the masked teacher before they took off.

Naruto sat in the back seat, thinking about the raven whose head was in his lap again. If it weren't for the field trip, this would never have happened.

OoOoOoOoO

It had seemed to take forever to get to the hospital. Now a doctor was in the room with Sasuke and no one else was allowed in unless they were family.

Naruto was standing outside the room. He was just waiting for the doctor to come and tell him how he was. The blonde was tired and wanted to go home, but he was too worried about Sasuke at the moment. He had no curfew since his mom had died and his father had left him a few years ago. Now he just owned a one person apartment.

The door clicked and Naruto looked up with hopeful eyes at the doctor who had just come from Sasuke's room. "How is he?" Naruto said. The doctor was a woman and she raised an eyebrow, looking at the clipboard she had in hand.

"Oh, you mean Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto nodded to her. "Well, he is in critical condition with four broken ribs, a fractured knee cap, and some bruising to his face and arms," she responded. The blonde bit his lip. "His lungs are also a bit damaged from trauma, but that's all."

"Can you visit him yet?"

"Yes, but he won't be up yet from pain killers and some drugs..."

"Oh... okay..."

The doctor moved out of the way as Naruto headed into the room. He hated the sight he saw. Sasuke looked horrible from Naruto's point of view. The raven had IV's connected to his one arm, and Naruto knew just how much Sasuke hated IVs. He also had a tube down his throat, probably to help him breathe easier. Sasuke's one leg was wrapped up in a large black cast. His face had a couple of small clear bandages on some bruises. The rest of him was covered with a patient gown. Sasuke's chest was probably wrapped too, because of his broken ribs.

He didn't like the sight at all. Naruto could feel tears welling up behind his eyes again. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun... Gomen..." the blonde murmured, sitting next to him on the side of the bed.

Naruto reached up and gently toyed with one of Sasuke's bangs. The raven seemed to be breathing better now. "I'm sorry Sasuke..." he murmured wiping some tears away. "I have to leave now. I-It's getting late... but I'll come visit you again tomorrow after school. I-I promise that. I love you... Boku no ai anata no desu..." he said, giving a gentle kiss to Sasuke's forehead before he stood, steadying himself then he up and left.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oi, Naruto-kun! I see you're back!" Kiba said as he met up with Naruto as they were walking to school. The blonde nodded and blinked the tiredness out of his eyes before he looked at Kiba.

"Yeah..." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kiba looked at him and frowned. "I heard the news, and I'm sorry for you..." he said. "So he won't be back for a while?"

Naruto nodded. "It's gonna be boring without him around. I don't know when he gets out either..." he sighed, hoping Sasuke would come home. Kiba began walking again and he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Maybe you should just try and get through today..." the brunette said, smiling a bit. The blonde nodded, sighing a bit as they headed to school.

OoOoOoOoO

_LUNCH_

He hated heading to his classes alone. That's the word that described how Naruto felt inside. 'Alone.'

The blonde headed down to lunch, though he had no desire to eat anything. He just wanted to get out of there. Naruto sat at his usually seat, but it was a Tuesday and he always ate with Sasuke on Tuesdays.

"There is no point in being here..." Naruto muttered as he set his head down on the table. He felt as if someone was watching him, but he ignored it.

The blonde jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned to find Gaara sitting down next to him with a tray of food. The red-head nodded to him and smiled a bit.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Naruto-kun, how come you're alone?"

"Sasu-kun is in the hospital. I don't know. I kind of forgot you had this lunch period too..."

"Eh. Its okay, I just thought I'd join you... So, how is he?"

"Doctor said he's in critical condition but he'll be alright..."

Gaara nodded. "That's good," he said, taking a sip of the water he had. The red-head then offered Naruto his apple, but he refused and set his head back down on the table.

"Just because he isn't here doesn't mean you should starve yourself Naruto-kun."

"No. I'm just not hungry..." he murmured back and he closed his eyes. "Plus, I just want to get through today..."

Naruto felt something on his shoulder. He knew it was Gaara's hand. "Uzumaki, just try and eat something so you don't pass out or anything. You don't need to pass out from hunger later in class do you?"

He shook his head.

"Here." Gaara offered him the apple again and this time, Naruto sat up and took it from him gratefully. He smiled at the boy and took a bite out of the apple. "Thanks Gaara-kun," he said. "Not a problem," the red head responded as he stood. "I'll see you later Naruto, oh and can you do me a favor?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sure! What can I do for you or get?" Gaara laughed a bit.

"If you can, tell Sasuke I said 'Konnichiwa' and that he had better not give up and get back to school fast."

The Uzumaki had a slight blush on his face as he watched the red-headed boy wave slightly to him and go back to his original lunch table.

He smiled. "Thanks Gaara..." he murmured as he took another bite of the apple he had gotten from him.

"Thank you for everything."

OoOoOoOoO

3 blocks away; that's how far away the hospital was from the school. Naruto could just walk there. Of course he didn't want to, but he did and he got there and went to the front desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto said.

The man at the counter nodded and gave him a sticker that said 'VISITOR PASS' on it in big white letters on a red background.

He used the stairs today. Naruto thought he could get more exercise and he wouldn't have to wait for the already crowded elevators.

He reached the 700s at last and went looking for the room '776', Sasuke's room. Naruto got there and surprisingly, the door was open. When he was there the day before, it was closed probably so the raven could rest. Maybe he was awake now!

He walked into the hospital room and was a bit surprised at the person who sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Uchiha Itachi.

"Naruto..." the older Uchiha said, nodding to him. The blonde nodded back to him as he entered the room, fiddling with the strap on his book bag for a moment.

"Is... I-Is he?" the blond moved toward the bed.

"Take a look for yourself."

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, up near Sasuke, who seemed to be asleep. As the blonde sat down, the bed squeaked a bit and the raven's eyes suddenly flickered open. He blinked at Naruto. Naruto seemed to hold his breath. "Sasuke!" he murmured.

The raven blinked again. He couldn't talk because of the tube in his throat. Sasuke moved his hand and gripped Naruto's hand and squeezed it gently. The blonde's eyes were tearing up a bit. "You're okay? You're awake?"

Sasuke nodded slightly, but then he winced. Naruto bit his lip. "I'm sorry..." Sasuke blinked and shook his head. Itachi got up and walked over to them. "Here..." he said, putting a pad of paper and a pen near Sasuke's right hand. The raven looked at Itachi then picked up the pen in his hand.

In a few seconds, Sasuke had written 'It's not your fault' on the paper in big letters. Now Naruto could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes. "And Sasuke-kun?" the blond murmured. Sasuke blinked to show he heard.

"Gaara-kun says hello and wants you to hurry up and get better."

Sasuke smiled a bit and wrote on the paper again. 'Tell him I said hello and that I'll try.' Naruto smiled as Itachi walked back to his seat. Then there was more writing on the pad. 'Naru-chan,' it read.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke so that he could continue writing.

'-I love you a lot too.'

OoOoOoOoO

**Hello! It's me! Ami-chan 3 I hope all of you are enjoying the story! I would really appreciate some reviews still! I got **_**some**_** but I would love some more. Naruto seems so sad w I feel for him. If I was an uke and something bad happened to my seme, I would be sad too! But, I'm a seme, so I'll try and help my uke through everything! Well, tell me what you think might happen to this couple and help me out! Love yall!**

**-SilverPen Sasuke**


	7. Episode 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**O: OMFG Sasuke I love you! All you people are awesome! I'm getting so many hits on this story, and I'm glad you guys enjoy it :3 I just wish you guys would review! D: It might give me ideas or something when someone says something about it :I Alright, well is here chapter seven! SASUKE YOU BETCH D: he's kinda... mean? Yeah, mean I guess in this chapter :P**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

Sasuke sat up in the hospital bed and he tried to breath easier. His chest still hurt like hell and his knee was still killing him. Four broken ribs and a shattered knee cap. Ridiculous. Just freaking ridiculous. Then he thought about it for a moment. Al least Naruto hadn't been injured. He didn't want him to be suffering like this.

"At least I can get out soon, and school's over..." he murmured. Sasuke looked out the window that was in his room and watched as a flock of birds flew above, disappearing over the hospital's roof. The raven sighed and picked up his cell phone, staring at it, and then the phone began to ring. He didn't look at the name as he answered.

"Hello?" he said, his voice sounding like sandpaper from not being used. The tube had been removed two days ago.

"Sasu-kun!" came a sprightly voice.

"!" Sasuke was a bit surprised, but he smiled. "Hey Naruto..."

"I wanted to see if you were awake. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just a bit tired I guess..."

"Oh! I heard they were gonna let you out soon! Maybe I should come and pick you up," the blonde said. It sounded as if he was in his car already. "I'm going to drive over, alright?"

"Ah, yeah. Hurry up if you don't mind Naru-chan," the raven responded quietly. Naruto blushed and smiled. "See you then!" he grinned.

"Mata ne..." Sasuke said before he hung up.

Naruto was come to get him and that was good. Then he could get out of that hospital and go home. Sasuke sat down on the end of the bed this time, being careful with his knee. Now he just had a small cast that only covered his knee, enabling him to walk though it hurt. He raised his head and looked at the door when someone called his name.

There was a tapping on the door. "You can come in!" Sasuke said. A nurse opened the door and walked in, bowing to him before she said anything. "Someone named Uzumaki is here to pick you up." That was fast! The raven smiled. "Alright, let me get changed," he said, grabbing clothes that his brother had brought for him two days ago and went into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later in his clothes and left the gown in the bathroom. Sasuke limped over to the nurse and she helped him to the elevator where they went down to the bottom floor.

She still helped him limp to the automated door and out to Naruto's convertible, where she opened the door for him to get in. "Get well soon!" the nurse smiled and waved as they drove away. It was quiet as they drove off into the village.

"Ne, Sasuke should I drive you home?" the blonde asked. "Sure, but I want you to come and stay with me for awhile, unless we can go to your house," he responded.

The blonde smiled and kept driving. "Okay, we can go to your house!" he said before he began to hum along to the song on the radio.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke's room again, yet it felt different to Naruto in a sense. Maybe it was because he hadn't been there in awhile. Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed, waiting as the raven was going through the clothes in his closet for easy fitting clothes and shirts that would not hurt his ribs.

"So here w-we are again!" Naruto said, remembering what had happened the last time he had been there. He held one of Sasuke's pillows and buried his face in it. He had expected it to smell like his boyfriend, but instead it smelled of fabric cleaner. He pulled away from it and frowned.

"You alright?"

"Nani?" the blonde looked at Sasuke, who was giving him a weird look back. "Why are you smelling my pillow?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto blushed and put the pillow on the bed, then leaned back and laid his head on it. "Nothing. It just smells good..." he lied. It wasn't true. He hated the smell of the pillow and had really wished it had smelled like the raven.

He said nothing as Sasuke limped over to the bed to sit next to him. Sasuke laid his hand on Naruto's and he leaned down to plant a kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto closed his eyes when Sasuke moved away and he pursed his lips. "We couldn't kiss for so long and that's all?" he said, opening one azure eye to look up at the raven. "My chest hurts dobe..." he murmured, sitting back up. "I won't be healed until later in the year and I do hope I get this cast off soon..." Sasuke said, talking lightly so his chest wouldn't hurt so much. "I just wish this hadn't happened..." Sasuke muttered.

It was silent. Neither had much to say now as their own thoughts distracted them both. They suddenly both whipped their heads up to look at the door as someone knocked on it. "Yes?" the raven said and the knocking ceased. "It's Itachi," was all they heard outside. Sasuke sighed. "What do you want?" the younger Uchiha growled as he stood up and limped over to the door and opened it a crack to look out.

"Ototou, mother wants to see you for something."

"Alright, give me a minute." Sasuke closed the door and limped back over to sit next to Naruto.

"Ne, Naru-chan. If Itachi comes into my room while I'm gone, don't let him near you or touch you, alright?" the raven whispered in his ear. The blonde nodded in response as Sasuke pinned Naruto to the bed and gave him a kiss. He watched Sasuke stand and limp to the door, then leave. He then sighed and laid down on the bed, wondering why Sasuke would say that about his brother. It wasn't that bad was it? Itachi scared him of course but he wouldn't _let _him do anything.

A few minutes went by and Naruto lay there unmoving. There was another tap on the door. Sasuke? No, that was too fast for him to head to the third floor and back. Itachi! It was probably him. Naruto got the chills just thinking about it as he sat up. He wouldn't answer the door; just pretend he was in the bathroom.

That's when the door opened slightly, the coal-haired older Uchiha peering in. Naruto froze in place. "Konnichiwa Naru-kun..." Itachi said and stepped inside, closing the door. The blonde inched away to the other side of the bed.

"Oi, I-Itachi-san..." he said, his eyes wide in fear. What would he do to Naruto? Itachi walked over and sat on the end of the bed, staring at the blond with dark onyx eyes, almost like Sasuke's eyes. "I've never seen eyes like that..." is what Itachi murmured. Naruto raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. "Aw, don't give me that look..." he said, reaching over the bed to grab Naruto's wrist, pulling him onto the middle of the bed.

Naruto attempted to pull his hand away, but Itachi had a stronger grip than he thought. The Uchiha pulled him a bit closer and soon enough pulled him so close that Itachi was just about laying on top of him, looking down into the frightened azure eyes.

"Nya-! Itachi-s-san! C-Could you please get off-f me?"

"Who could make me?"

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

Itachi scowled. "Oh really now?" he asked, still staring at him. Another tap on the door and Itachi looked up. "Naruto? Why is the door locked?" came Sasuke's voice. Naruto said nothing as Itachi got up off of him and walked over to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and exited, and then Sasuke limped in and face a death glare over his shoulder. "What did he do?" the raven growled.

Naruto's eyes widened. "N-Nothing. He did nothing!" he said a bit shakily. Itachi was definitely going to be trouble for Naruto if he was going to be visiting Sasuke a lot. Sasuke gave Naruto the worst look the blonde had ever seen from him. It seemed as if his eyes were turning blood red in the middle. This look even scared Naruto more than the thought of Itachi raping him. But the blonde would never let the older Uchiha do that. He only wanted Sasuke to mess with him and such. "Are you sure?" Sasuke interrupted his thoughts. "Y-Yeah, I'm positive," he responded still remembering that horrible glare he had gotten.

He blinked and realized Sasuke was staring at him. "A-And Sasuke-kun?" the blonde said. "Hai?" the raven murmured. "I wanted to let you k-know I got a s-summer job..." Naruto said, glancing away. Sasuke seemed to relax a bit and he raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"What might your job be?"

"W-Well, I got a server job at this one fancy restaurant..." he murmured. Sasuke smiled a bit and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you got a job anyway. So, when do you start?" Naruto looked at him. "I start tomorrow!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Order 11! Table 6!" yelled the manager behind the counter. Naruto rushed to grab the next person's drinks and he headed out of the kitchen door into the restaurant. He composed himself; balancing the cups on the try, he headed over to a table where a couple of teen girls were seated, chit-chatting about something he didn't pat much attention to. "There he is..." one of the girls said in a low tone as Naruto neared the table.

He picked up one of the cups and handed it to one of the five girls, who smiled at him and took the drink. "Hey blondie, you got a girlfriend?" she said. Naruto froze and shook his head 'no' slightly. "No, I don't..."

Another one of the girls looked at him, but with a different face. "May we place our orders?" the girl questioned in a nice tone, giving the girl near him a smug look. "Y-Yes. What would you like?"

Every girl placed their orders and he wrote them all down and told them he would bring the orders out as soon as they were ready. He headed over to another table and smiled at who sat there. Sasuke sat with an old friend named Ino. He probably brought her along as an excuse to come to the restaurant. "What can I get you for your drinks?" he said and smiled as he pulled out his notepad.

Ino looked up at him and smiled. "I'll have a diet soda," she said and then looked over to Sasuke, who leaned back in his chair. "I'll have hot tea..." he said and smiled up at the blonde.

Naruto nodded and quickly jotted down the orders then reported back to the kitchen area to place the orders for tables 6 and 17 on the list. That's how Naruto's night went and he enjoyed working for the restaurant though many young girls admired him a little too much. Now it was ten o' clock and the restaurant was closing up. He began cleaning up the tables except for the one Sasuke and Ino sat at. They were waiting for him, or at least Sasuke was. The blond girl just sat there and her mouth was constantly moving as she talked to Sasuke. He wished he could talk to him now and he was awfully tired.

He went into the kitchen to go and hang up his work outfit; cloak, whatever it was called and he headed out of the kitchen and then froze.

Naruto frowned. What just happened ruined his entire day. Just as he had made his way out of the kitchen, Ino had been saying goodbye to Sasuke in the worst way possible and Sasuke hadn't even tried to stop it.

Ino had just kissed Sasuke, and right on the lips too and for longer than Naruto could stand, hugged the boy and left, leaving him to sit at the table by himself. Naruto gritted his teeth together and walked up to the table. Everything seemed to be going wrong lately.

"What was that?" he growled and slammed his hands on the table.

The raven looked up. "That was Ino..."

"Why is Konoha did she kiss you?"

"I was a goodbye kiss," Sasuke said, grumbling.

**SMACK!**

Sasuke had his head turned to the side with a red mark on the side. He looked up at the blonde. "You just got out of the hospital and your boyfriend ne?!" Naruto growled. He had just smacked him. Sasuke rubbed the side of his face.

"She kissed me-"

"I don't care! And it doesn't seem like you do either!" he interrupted. "I'm going home and I don't want to see you tonight either!"

He marched for the door and headed out. Sasuke muttered a bit to himself. Damn, he was a possessive uke. And over a kiss yet! No. He wouldn't let Naruto do that. He would go after him and make it up to him.

Sasuke stood and went outside and looked for Naruto's car. It was already gone. He limped for his own car and got in, buckled up, and sped off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Hehehehe didn't I tell you he was gonna be bitchy? And then all that D: ... I HAD COFFEE! Oh, and Sasuke raped my computer D: this compy has been acting up so I asked him to rape it :3 now it works lol.**

**-SilverPen Sasuke**


End file.
